


So Much Trouble

by BienSeant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BienSeant/pseuds/BienSeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy ? Il n'en peut plus de se sentir minable, de dépendre de quelqu'un qui daigne passer de temps en temps chez lui, d'être seul au milieu du tourbillon qu'est devenu le monde sorcier.<br/>Olivier ? Il ne se sent chez lui nulle part, il ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe, et il aimerait bien qu'une certaine personne le prenne un peu au sérieux.<br/>De toute façon, elle ne rime à rien, leur histoire. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils le savent, dès le début ils auraient pu le deviner. Alors, quand les choses vont vraiment trop mal... Il faut peut-être songer à arrêter les frais. N'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Encore une vieille fic hp que j'avais écrite à l'époque. Je l'ai postée telle quelle, avec une relecture rapide, parce que j'ai écrit ça il y a des années et si je me replonge dedans maintenant je vais simplement écrire une autre histoire. Et j'ai plein d'autres histoires en tête que j'ai envie d'écrire. Mais bref. Le titre de la fic vient de l'album d'Izia que j'écoutais à ce moment-là et qui m'avais pas mal inspiré...
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés la toute première année, à la gare, juste devant le train. Les cheveux roux et la robe élimée de Percy indiquait son appartenance aux Weasley mieux qu'une pancarte. De léger tics trahissaient toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui : excitation, curiosité, orgueil de connaître déjà un peu Poudlard grâce à ses frères, angoisse de ne pas réussir aussi bien qu'eux... Un joyeux désordre. Et au milieu de ce tourbillon, il l'avait aperçu. Un enfant un peu trop calme entre les gosses qui voulaient déjà être arrivés, et ceux qui pleuraient dans les robes de leur mère. Les cheveux très courts et les yeux tombants, il affichait une certaine indifférence alors qu'il observait ses congénères. Il avait tourné les yeux vers lui, à un moment, mais ne s'était pas attardé._  
  
  
« C'est moi »  
  
  
_Dans le train, Percy était resté avec ses deux frères aînés, sans rien dire. Plus il se rapprochait de sa future école, et plus le nœud dans son estomac se serrait, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à dissimuler son angoisse, tandis que Charlie s'extasiait sur le programme de soins aux créatures magiques sous l'œil perplexe de Bill. Le choixpeau l'avait, sans surprise, envoyé à Gryffondor, et Percy avait noté la présence à sa table du garçon de la gare. Il s'appelait Olivier Dubois._  
  
  
« C'est moi », dit-il en entrant. Il est comme ça, Olivier, il rentre dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Percy déteste ça. Il pourrait au moins frapper, attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, mais non, il vient sans prévenir, entre et repart comme un voleur. Percy lui en veut de ne venir que pour la nuit, de ne pas être venu pendant plus de deux mois, mais il est incapable de lui fermer sa porte. Parce que depuis deux mois il n'a pensé qu'à lui. Alors il le laisse faire. C'est toujours pareil.  
  
  
_Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le dortoir de leur année, mais pendant longtemps, ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. Percy se rendit vite compte que, bon élève, il n'était tout de même pas aussi brillant que Bill, et qu'il n'avait pas le charisme de Charlie, l'attrapeur prodige de Gryffondor. Percy n'était cependant pas du genre à se résigner : il devait bien y avoir une autre façon de faire ses preuves. La compétition entre les différentes maisons lui donna la réponse : il fallait être irréprochable, que ce soit pendant les cours ou de manière générale, pour faire gagner des points à sa maison. Il devint donc un travailleur acharné et un défenseur assidu et zélé de tout type de règlement. Et quand, distrait de ses révisions méthodiques et assommantes, il tournait ses yeux fatigués vers la fenêtre de la salle commune, il pouvait voir Olivier observer les entraînements de Quidditch d'un air rêveur. Olivier semblait ne jamais travailler. Il se promenait dans le parc la plupart du temps, dans les couloirs du château quand il pleuvait vraiment trop fort. Ses résultats étaient inégaux, sauf en cours de vol. Sur un balai, il changeait du tout au tout, et ses yeux tombants, un peu perdus en temps normal, reflétaient alors une grande volonté. Il agaçait Percy. « Tu devrais travailler tout le temps comme ça, pour faire gagner des points à Gryffondor », lui disait-il souvent en rentrant au dortoir. Olivier l'écoutait, l'air étonné, mais il ne répondait jamais et ne changeait rien à son comportement._  
  
  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- ... Du thé, s'il te plaît.  
  
Olivier s'assoit à la petite table en bois de la cuisine. Il n'en revient pas. Après deux mois sans l'avoir vu, Percy lui propose à boire. C'est tellement lui, ça, tellement froid, tellement convenu.  
Et tellement prévisible.  
\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ton équipe ? demande Percy en sortant deux tasses.  
Olivier commence à lui raconter, un peu. Il ne va pas très bien, et son équipe non plus. Le monde du Quidditch en général s'est légèrement refroidi depuis quelques mois. Le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sans doute.  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, s'empresse d'acquiescer Percy, tu n'as pas idée de l'ambiance au Ministère ces derniers temps.  
Olivier lève la tête vers le jeune homme alors qu'il sert le thé. Percy ne le remarque même pas, absorbé qu'il est par son petit discours sur les nouvelles mesures du Ministère. C'est vrai, le travail de Percy est tellement utile, tellement plus important que les états d'âme d'Olivier et ses enfantillages. Le Quiddicth... Qui s'intéresse au Quidditch en temps de guerre ? Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas à voix haute, même si ça n'empêche pas Olivier de comprendre. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, pense Percy amèrement. Il a beau essayer de ne pas y réfléchir, ils hantent son esprit. Les autres, ceux qui prennent sa place quand Olivier n'est plus avec lui. Ça ne l'aide certainement pas à être aimable.  
Olivier rumine en observant le liquide tourner dans sa tasse. Comment a-t-il put oublier, même après deux mois, à quel point il se sent mal ici ? Bien sûr, il connaît la réponse. À chaque fois, il revient en espérant que ce que Percy devient n'est qu'une façade, que derrière l'arrogance et l'avidité se cachent les restes du garçon qu'il connaissait à Poudlard. Celui vers qui se tournait la petite Ginny quand elle avait un problème. Les Weasley... Olivier les aime bien, même s'il ne les connaît que très peu. Percy a toujours été réticent à ce sujet. Il ne lui a permis de rencontrer sa famille qu'une fois, à la condition qu'ils se comportent comme des amis. Olivier n'a pas voulu recommencer.  
  
  
_Les leçons de morale de Percy furent à l'origine d'une amitié bizarre et tranquille. Olivier n'avait que le Quidditch en tête, et devint le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor dès sa troisième année. Il parlait facilement aux autres, et les faisait rire un peu, mais sans se lier à eux. Percy n'était pas vraiment apprécié. Alors qu'on le mettait à l'écart, il redoublait d'efforts dans tous les aspects de sa scolarité, et affichait une supériorité raisonnable devant les professeurs. Il n'avait que ses frères, qui le plus souvent avaient d'autres chats à fouetter (après tout il se débrouillait très bien tout seul), et Olivier. Les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble. Souvent, ils restaient sans parler. Percy assistait à certains entraînements de Quidditch. Olivier restait à sa table quand Percy travaillait, il ouvrait même un livre, parfois._  
_« Tu voudrais participer à la sélection de l'équipe cette année ? » avait-il demandé une fois. Percy l'avait dévisagé avec étonnement. Il devait bien savoir, pourtant, qu'il avait le vertige._  
  
  
« Des nouvelles de ta famille ? »  
Olivier se rend compte de sa bourde au moment même où il la fait. Il a posé la question sans réfléchir, mais il sait bien que Percy ne les voit plus. Il a vu l'horrible lettre qu'il a envoyé à son frère quand Harry Potter s'est opposé au ministère. « Potter le Menteur... » Olivier n'y a jamais cru, il s'est disputé avec Percy à ce sujet, à l'époque. Il sait donc pertinemment que lui parler de sa famille est loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais, au fond, il espère que le jeune homme finira par admettre qu'il a été stupide, borné, prétentieux, et qu'il retournera vers eux.  
Percy se sent mal. La liste des « raisons d'en vouloir à Dubois », s'est encore allongée. Il ne voit plus sa famille, et n'aime pas qu'on en parle, ce n'est pas compliqué de s'en souvenir, si ? Parce que, s'il en parle, il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il s'est comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, qu'il les a tous blessés, qu'il a eu tort. Et ça, ce n'est simplement pas envisageable. Alors il riposte.  
« Comment va Melisandra ? »  
  
  
_Un jour, Olivier se mit à parler. « Ma sœur, Mel, je crois qu'elle ne peut pas faire de magie ». Comme ça. Simplement. Percy ne trouva rien à répondre. D'abord parce qu'il était choqué par le fait et par la légèreté avec laquelle son ami en parlait, puis parce qu'il était de son devoir de se montrer tolérant envers les défavorisés. Ça n'avait pas plu à Olivier, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi... Il se mit à parler, lui aussi. De son père, qu'il admirait beaucoup parce qu'il travaillait au Ministère, même si c'était un poste modeste. De ses frères, les grands : Bill et Charlie, qu'il enviaient, parce qu'ils pouvaient oser toutes ces choses dont lui-même se sentait incapable. Les plus jeunes aussi, Fred et Georges, qui passaient les trois quarts de leur temps à le faire tourner en bourrique, et Ron, et Ginny, les tout petits qui attendaient impatiemment d'aller à Poudlard._  
  
  
\- Tu me parlais des mesures de Scrimgeour ? demande Olivier avec un détachement sans faille.  
Il sait très bien que Percy ne lui parle de Mel que pour le vexer. Percy n'aime pas Mel, son attitude provocatrice ; la seule façon qu'elle a trouvé d'assumer sa situation. Il n'aime pas l'air protecteur qu'Olivier prend quand elle est là. Et il n'aime pas le fait qu'elle soit la seule au courant pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'il demande de ses nouvelles si légèrement ; il sait très bien que la petite sœur enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise dans son internat moldu, qu'elle fugue occasionnellement, en clair, qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout.  
Un peu honteux d'avoir été mesquin, Percy reprend sa tirade sur le ministre un petit moment. Mais il s'arrête soudain de parler. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'Olivier le regarde sans l'écouter, l'air vaguement agacé.  
C'est très déstabilisant.  
  
\- Olivier ?  
  
L'intéressé ne répond pas. Il continue de le regarder sans rien dire. Percy se lève d'un coup, poussé par la gêne. Il faut refaire du thé, trouver quelque chose qui le sorte de l'embarras. Mais l'autre lui attrape le bras, et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Son esprit se vide alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre après quelques instants, l'air de l'appartement est plus pur, plus clair, l'atmosphère s'est détendue. « C'est plus simple comme ça, non ? » lui demande Olivier silencieusement. Percy ne peut qu'adhérer, alors il rend le baiser, un peu plus intense, un peu plus pressé. Déjà ils sont debout. Percy tente de les mener hors de la cuisine, il serre Olivier plus fort, une main sur la nuque et l'autre au bas du dos. Ils tournent, tanguent, trébuchent, tout entiers à ce jeu qui veut que leurs bouches restent collées quoi qu'il arrive. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils entrent dans la chambre. Quelques secondes pour respirer, front contre front. Un regard, et ils basculent sur le lit, lentement, ensemble.  
  
  
_« Percy, tu t'es déjà amusé, une fois dans ta vie ? »._  
_Olivier lança cette phrase un matin, alors que Percy travaillait, encore, sur un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il aimait bien étudier dans son dortoir plutôt que dans la Salle Commune. On y était plus tranquille, à part, évidemment, quand Olivier décidait d'embêter son monde. Percy tourna la tête vers son ami avec lassitude, agacé qu'on le détourne de son essai._  
  
_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?_  
_\- Essaie de répondre au moins, insista Olivier._  
_\- Pourquoi faire ?_  
_Olivier sentait qu'il aurait mieux valu abandonner la discussion tout de suite, ne pas se fâcher, être raisonnable, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il se redressa sur son lit pour donner du poids à ses paroles._  
_\- C'est exactement ça dont je parle. Je te pose une question et tu ne fais même pas l'effort d'y réfléchir. T'as décidé à l'avance que ce n'était pas important, alors tu prends tes grands airs de premier de la classe. Et puis, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, bon sang, et toi t'es déjà en train de bosser ! Je sais pas comment ça se passe dans ta tête, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu dois t'ennuyer à mort. Parce que moi, tu m'ennuies sérieusement, pour rester poli._  
  
_Percy ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Olivier s'énervait comme ça, mais même sans comprendre, il était vexé. On l'aurait été à moins._  
_\- Pour ton information, je finis le devoir que le professeur Binns nous a demandé sur la Cinquième Guerre Globale des Géants, c'est pour mardi, tu te souviens ? Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre aussi, au lieu de rester dans ton lit à rien faire._  
_Olivier étouffa un juron. Il avait complètement oublié ce devoir. Se sentant trop fautif pour répliquer, il regarda Percy retourner à ses parchemins d'un air satisfait, si superbement satisfait qu'il ne put se retenir. Il attrapa l'oreiller derrière son dos et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le rouquin. Olivier vit l'oreiller s'écraser avec succès sur la figure de son camarade de dortoir, mais son sourire victorieux s'effaça bien vite au son que firent les lunettes de sa victime, brisées par le choc. Il allait s'excuser quand, contre toute attente, son oreiller lui revint._  
_En pleine tête._  
_« Abruti ! », cria Percy, se jetant sur lui pour l'achever. Olivier se remit vite de sa surprise et se défendit tant bien que mal, rendant chaque coup d'oreiller avec plus ou moins de précision, et bientôt le dortoir se remplit de plumes blanches et d'éclats de rire. La bataille de polochons dura un temps, puis les garçons se calmèrent et s'assirent sur leur lit, essoufflés._  
_« Percy, demanda Olivier entre deux respirations, pour le devoir de Binns... tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ? »_  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Olivier se réveille tôt. D'abord, il sent le corps contre lui. Il sait que c'est Percy. Il lui arrive quelques fois de ne pas se rappeler où il se trouve ni avec qui, mais jamais dans cet appartement. Ailleurs, il se serait réveillé presque en sursaut. Là, il se redresse doucement pour passer un bras autour de l'homme à côté de lui. Il sait que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, mais il n'aime pas y penser, alors il repose la tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. Peut-être réussira-t-il à dormir encore un peu.   
Il sent soudain une main se refermer sur son poignet ; à moitié conscient, Percy l'attire un peu plus vers lui dans un marmonnement possessif. En un instant, Olivier se sent mal, il a trop chaud et sa respiration s'accélère, un peu plus il en aurait la nausée. Il dégage son bras moins doucement qu'il ne l'a posé, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il faut qu'il s'en aille.   
  
  
_Au fond, Olivier s'amusait des manières de Percy, de la façon qu'il avait de toujours compliquer les choses, plus qu'il ne s'en offusquait. En classe, par exemple, c'était parfois très drôle. En cinquième année, pourtant, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, sa propre vie devint plus complexe._   
  
  
\- C'est trop facile de partir comme ça, lâche Percy, assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il soit sûr que c'est fait exprès.  
Olivier n'est pas dupe, mais fait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il déteste ces moments. L'air est tellement lourd qu'il le sent peser sur ses épaules, l'empêcher de bouger, de respirer librement. Il voudrait pouvoir s'enfuir, comme ça, sans avoir à penser, mais il ne peut pas. Quel est le problème ? Il fait toujours ça, alors pourquoi là c'est différent ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se sente coupable, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard, aussi ? Ces questions muettes restent sans réponse. Percy a décidé de ne rien dire. Comme Olivier peut le détester à cet instant précis.  
  
  
 _Charlie quitta Poudlard pour ses dragons roumains, laissant derrière lui son poste d'attrapeur et celui de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Olivier endossa le second rôle, et ses épaules s'élargirent considérablement. Percy, sans surprise, suivit les traces de Bill sur le parcours des préfets, à la grande déception des jumeaux, qui redoublèrent d'inventivité pour lui empoisonner l'existence. Il était désormais le plus âgé des Weasley à Poudlard, un autre poste que Charlie avait laissé vacant, ce qui impliquait de montrer l'exemple, de veiller sur les plus jeunes, d'autant plus que Ron commençait sa toute première année. Le dortoir devint plus calme, ils y restaient moins souvent, et ne faisaient qu'y dormir, fatigués par les rondes vespérales et les impitoyables séances d'entrainements. Mais, dans les couloirs, on pouvait toujours croiser Percy et Olivier marchant en silence d'un pas égal._  
  
  
Il reste immobile un long moment. S'il se met à bouger, il le sait, il tournera en rond, ne saura plus où se mettre. Il donnera l'impression d'hésiter. Il ne peut pas non plus rester comme ça indéfiniment, mais il n'ose pas partir. Pas tout de suite. Il ne peut que rester là et attendre.   
  
  
_Les difficultés commencèrent vraiment lors de leur sixième année._  
 _Olivier découvrit que Percy avait une petite amie. Pénélope Deauclaire était la préfète de Serdaigle, une jolie brune avec de grands yeux. Percy se sentit obligé de raconter comment ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble juste avant les vacances d'été, et combien Olivier devait être discret à ce sujet, parce les jumeaux ne devaient jamais, au grand jamais, être au courant. Olivier promit de garder le secret, sans grand enthousiasme. Une fille... Quel intérêt ? Il n'hésitait pas à manifester son ennui quand son ami parlait un peu trop d'elle. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé aux évènements qui suivirent._  
  
 _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde._  
  
 _Cette phrase fit frissonner toute l'école. En particulier Percy. Il connaissait la légende, lui, il savait ce que ce genre de canular pouvait engendrer. Et très vite, il se mit à regarder derrière lui pendant ses patrouilles, à marcher plus vite sur le chemin du dortoir. L'information allait bon train à Poudlard. Quand le professeur Dumbledore eut le malheur de dire que la menace était bien réelle, les élèves commencèrent à craindre pour leur vie. Percy, lui, s'inquiétait plus pour ses frères. Ron prenait de très mauvaises habitudes avec Harry Potter. Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, objets des pires rumeurs de l'école, amis d'une née moldue, ils étaient une cible facile. Mais les pires restaient sans doute les jumeaux. Eux, ils en faisaient exprès._  
 _Olivier sentait la tension de Percy. Le ton du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus sévère, plus cassant, il travaillait plus tard et plus dur, et prenait ses devoirs de préfet avec un sérieux frisant la névrose._  
 _Il commençait aussi à se croire plus important qu'il n'était._  
 _Olivier se concentrait sur le Quidditch pour fuir ce qui se passait autour. Ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui se passe dans les recoins secrets du château. Ne pas penser à ce qui était arrivé à Colin Crivey, au sieur Nicholas, ni au comportement de Percy. Mais il ne put pas faire semblant indéfiniment. On annula le Quidditch. Il fut soudain pris de panique, et Percy fut le premier au courant._  
  
 _Percy avait du mal à supporter la présence d'Olivier. Quelque chose avait changé depuis leur entrée à l'école, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que c'était, mais quand son ami commençait à lui parler où s'asseyait à côté de lui, il se crispait. Un fossé se creusait entre eux, si différents, tellement obnubilés par leurs propres soucis. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment aux états d'âmes de l'autre, les rares tentatives de rapprochement finissaient toujours mal. De toute façon, les préoccupations d'Olivier étaient d'une importance relative comparées à celles de Percy. Alors, quand Olivier vint se plaindre de l'annulation du dernier match, « sous prétexte » qu'Hermione Granger et Pénélope Deauclair avaient été pétrifiées, Percy ne ressentit que du mépris pour son camarade de chambre. La réponse fut si efficace qu'Olivier n'osa pas lui parler pendant un bon moment._  
  
 _Jusqu'à ce que Ginny soit enlevée._  
  
 _Percy n'avait rien vu venir, concentré qu'il était sur ses frères. Il avait essayé en vain d'influencer leur conduite, mais c'était à la petite Ginny qu'on s'en prenait. Son premier échec, en tant que préfet, en tant que frère, surtout, fut particulièrement amer._  
  
 _Il rédigea une lettre affreusement impersonnelle pour prévenir ses parents, il s'en voulut beaucoup de ne pas savoir comment faire autrement. Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la volière et dut faire appel à tout son courage pour confier la missive à Hermès. Il ne se rendit compte qu'Olivier l'avait suivi seulement après avoir perdu le hibou de vue._  
 _\- Ça va ?_  
 _Question stupide, mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire remarquer. Il avait plutôt envie de pleurer, même si Olivier pouvait le voir, même si ça ne servait à rien. L'autre garçon se rapprocha doucement. Percy eut un premier mouvement de recul quand Olivier le prit dans ses bras, mais immédiatement ses épaules s'affaissèrent et les larmes commencèrent à couler, alors il s'agrippa à son ami avec les forces qui lui restaient. Olivier aurait bien aimé lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta de caresser ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et comme Percy continuait de s'accrocher à lui, il le serra un peu plus fort avant d'embrasser son front. Le cou, aussi, était très tentant. Et Percy qui se collait contre lui..._  
 _\- Olivier ?_  
 _Mmmh..._  
 _\- Olivier, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, là ?_  
 _Ce qu'il faisait ? Et bien, il embrassait son meilleur ami dans le cou, et il aurait bien aimé que l'ami en question se laisse faire !_  
 _Olivier s'écarta de Percy un peu brutalement, choqué par ses propres pensées._  
 _\- Qu'est-qui te prends ? demanda Percy d'une voix hésitante._  
 _Sans doute était-ce la dernière question à poser. Il comprit très vite, en croisant le regard du garçon, « ce qui le prenait »._  
 _Panique._  
 _Olivier n'essaya pas d'empêcher la sortie quelque peu précipitée de son ami. Le dortoir fut terriblement silencieux pendant plusieurs semaines._  
  
  
Percy sent lui aussi que le temps s'étire, comme un élastique. Il sait que viendra un moment où ils ne pourront plus rester comme ça, où l'élastique se cassera. Il a l'impression que le moindre mouvement les mettrait en pièces. Mais ils ne peuvent arrêter le temps, ils finiraient par imploser, être anéantis par ce qu'ils gardent à l'intérieur. Le tout est de savoir combien de temps ils sont capables de tenir.  
Il ne se retourne pas quand il entend Olivier transplaner. Puis, après ce qui lui semble une éternité, il s'autorise à regarder derrière lui.   
Il est reparti.   
  
  
_Ginny sortit de la chambre des secrets saine et sauve, et Pénélope fut ramenée à la vie, comme toutes les victimes du basilic. La joie de Percy fut légèrement troublée quand il appris le rôle de Ron et Harry dans l'histoire, et il dut ignorer le sourire de sympathie d'Olivier, mais tout s'arrangeait._  
 _La vie à Poudlard reprit très vite. Dumbledore retrouva son poste de directeur, Gryffondor gagna la coupe des maisons, il n'y eut aucun vainqueur au Quidditch. Peu avant les examens, Percy et Olivier avaient repris leur révisions collectives. Percy avait arrêté de fuir son ami quand il s'était rendu compte que l'incident serait plus facile à oublier s'il y pensait moins. L'année se terminait sur une note étonnamment paisible, mais les deux adolescents gardaient en eux les marques des difficultés qu'ils avaient vécues, que même le quotidien ne parvenait pas à effacer._  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Percy entend la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Olivier est revenu. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il revient si vite, au moins depuis qu'il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille, depuis un petit moment, donc. Pris au dépourvu, Percy laisse Olivier s'approcher de lui, poser ses mains sur son visage, l'embrasser, il se laisse entraîner vers la chambre et il laisse ses pensées dériver. Peut-être Olivier a-t-il décidé de le voir plus souvent, peut-être va-t-il rester, cette fois-ci, et il n'ira plus voir ailleurs, plus jamais, et tout ira bien...  
C'est à ce moment que sa raison se rappelle à lui. Tout ira bien ? Mais depuis quand est-il si faible ? Laisser un jeune blanc-bec insouciant, sans ambition, infidèle, un homme par dessus le marché, avoir autant d'influence sur lui ! C'est complètement insensé. Non, Percy n'a absolument pas besoin d'Olivier Dubois. Il va le lui faire savoir, d'ailleurs. Fini de l'attendre comme un chien stupide, il va lui dire ses quatre vérités, et...  
Un frisson traverse Percy de toutes parts, et un gémissement lui échappe. Le visage d'Olivier, qui s'était égaré dans son cou, vient de nouveau se coller au sien, et ses lèvres font vaciller la lueur de lucidité dans l'esprit de Percy.   
On verra... ça... demain, pense-t-il juste avant de sombrer.  
  
  
 _Puis le temps passa trop vite. Percy apprit pendant les vacances qu'il était préfet en chef, pour sa plus grande fierté et celle de ses parents. Les félicitations de son père l'agacèrent. Arthur Weasley n'était plus le modèle de son troisième fils depuis longtemps. Il manquait d'ambition, de bon sens, de respect vis-à-vis des règles. « Minable » C'était le mot que Percy se répétait sur le compte de son paternel. Et plus il y pensait, moins il se sentait coupable de le voir ainsi. Il avait, bien sûr, la politesse de le garder pour lui. Sa fierté redoubla quand il apprit que son homologue féminin serait Pénélope Deauclair. Percy s'était sérieusement demandé s'il devait rester avec elle, et la nouvelle lui donnait la preuve qu'elle en était digne._  
 _Il retrouva Olivier avec plaisir à la rentrée ; il avait un peu oublié leur correspondance avec le voyage en Egypte. Son ami ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il avait d'autres choses à penser, à commencer par l'entraînement des petits feignants de son équipe qui, sans surprise, n'avaient pas assez travaillé pendant l'été. En moins de trois ans, Olivier avait acquis une réputation de tyran du Quidditch qu'il ne comprenait pas : une bonne équipe est une équipe qui s'entraine pour le devenir, un point c'est tout. Ses objectifs étaient assez simples : s'il ne gagnait pas la coupe cette année, il serait à jamais un raté et n'aurait plus qu'à aller mourir dans son coin. Et tout ceux qui lui disaient le contraire ne connaissaient rien au Quidditch. Les filles étaient pourtant nombreuses, qui auraient aimé caresser les cheveux du capitaine de Gryffondor et dire d'une voix douce : « Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un raté ». Manque de chance, il passait à côté d'elles sans les voir, à la grande satisfaction de Percy : une petite amie aurait distrait Olivier de ses matchs et des révisions. À ce propos, cela faisait un moment que Pénélope n'arrivait plus à « distraire » Percy. Ils se séparèrent juste après la Saint-Valentin._  
 _Le temps accéléra encore après mars. Il fallait réviser, assumer les devoirs de préfet, redoubler d'effort pour la fin de la saison de Quidditch, réviser, entamer les démarches pour l'après-Poudlard, finir ce devoir terriblement difficile pour Rogue, réviser, répondre à la proposition du Ministère, réviser, essuyer une nouvelle farce de Fred et Georges, réviser..._  
 _Et Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch. Olivier, en pleurs, se laissa entrainer par les jumeaux au milieu d'une fête que McGonagall qualifia par la suite, malgré une fierté à peine dissimulée, de proprement indécente. Percy ne resta pas à la soirée. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il se sentait pas à sa place et avait peur de paraître ridicule. Il n'oublia pas de féliciter son ami une dernière fois avant de remonter au dortoir, et décida, pour montrer sa sympathie, de fermer les yeux sur les légers débordements de ses camarades._   
  
  
Percy ne sait pas exactement d'où vient cette douleur sourde dans ses entrailles. Il y a la honte, d'abord, il la connaît bien, les raisons de se dégoûter lui-même ne manquent pas. Il y a de la colère, remâchée et mal digérée ; de la rancœur. Olivier enfile sa chemise et commence à chercher ses chaussures. Il y a de la douleur, aussi, dans le mélange de Percy, et de la colère, contre lui-même cette fois, d'avoir laisser le jeune homme lui faire aussi mal, deux fois, et en moins d'une semaine. Les résolutions de la veille refont surface. Oui, il pourrait lui cracher ses torts à la figure, lui vomir son ressentiment. Ne serait-ce que pour l'orgueil. Et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le blesser. Il ne se fait pas d'illusion, mais ce serait tellement... jouissif. Et tellement justifié.  
Olivier s'approche un peu de lui.  
\- Percy...  
Quoi, encore ? Il cherche à s'excuser ? Trop tard, décide Percy. Mais le simple fait d'entendre son nom lui fait perdre ses moyens. Alors, au lieu du réquisitoire assassin qu'il avait imaginé, il dit simplement :  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.   
  
  
_L'année se finissait. Les garçons passèrent leurs APSIC dans un état second, et sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait, ils se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, puis sur le quai de la gare de Londres._  
 _Ils savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance de se croiser dans l'avenir, et se doutaient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient faire d'efforts particuliers pour garder le contact. Ils se donnèrent une poignée de main en guise d'adieu. Percy pensa que ce n'était pas à la hauteur de leur amitié. Olivier se dit qu'ils étaient ridicules._


	3. Chapter 3

Percy observe son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'est pas revenu. Ça fait presque un an. Percy imaginait qu'il allait revenir. Olivier n'a jamais écouté ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait cette fois-ci ? Percy esperait qu'il reviendrait. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Peu importe, maintenant. C'est ce soir que tout va se décider. À Poudlard. Abelforth l'a prévenu. Percy inspire profondément, avant de transplaner à la tête de sanglier.  
Olivier a retrouvé Katie, Alicia et Angelina. Fred et Georges lui ont tout raconté. L'Ordre. L'Armée de Dumbledore. Poudlard. Voldemort. Harry. Alors ils ont reformé l'équipe. Ils vont se battre ce soir. Avec tous les autres. « Et Percy ? », se demande Olivier avant de secouer la tête. Percy est du côté du Ministère, il ne viendra pas. Il échange un sourire tendu avec les anciennes poursuiveuses, et ils transplanent ensemble.  


  
_La première année de Percy au Ministère de la Magie fut aussi la plus mouvementée. Sous les ordres de Bartemius Croupton Sénior, qu'il admirait sans réserve aucune, il vécut d'assez près l'attaque de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. N'être que le greffier de Croupton ne l'empêcha pas de se croire supérieur au reste de ses semblables. Son ambition dévorante le poussait à s'occuper de sa paperasse avec un enthousiasme non égalé dans l'histoire du secrétariat. Il méprisait son père plus que jamais, se plaignait de la situation précaire de sa famille, et vivait seul dans un tout petit appartement de Londres, loué par une ancienne sorcière du département de la justice._  
_C'est dans cette situation qu'il le revit. Olivier. Au détour d'un couloir, il passait si vite qu'il le bouscula presque. Il ne dit pas à Percy ce qu'il venait faire ici exactement. Sans doute une procédure pour son équipe, ou pour trouver un logement, se surprit à imaginer Percy. Mais il ne lui posa pas la question._  
_\- Bonjour, dit Olivier avec un sourire joyeux. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, qu'ils se retrouvent par hasard, après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles._  
_Percy répondit par automatisme, et lui rendit son sourire. Une minute passa, et ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire, puis ils commencèrent à parler en même temps, pour finalement rire de la situation. Quand ils réussirent à discuter, ce fut pour parler de Poudlard, du Quidditch, des souvenirs._  
_\- Excuse-moi, mais il faut que je retourne à mon étage, finit par dire Percy en montrant piteusement sa pile de dossiers._  
_\- À quelle heure tu finis ? fut la réaction._  


  
Percy tient le corps de son frère dans ses bras. Il est retourné le chercher, avec Charlie, pour le mettre avec les autres. Maintenant il n'arrive pas à le lâcher. Fred. C'est tellement bête. Percy aussi a été stupide, si stupide, et pendant si longtemps. Mais c'est trop tard. Charlie lui serre l'épaule jusqu'à lui faire mal. Percy sait qu'il pleure aussi. Autour d'eux d'autres familles désespérées déposent un de leur proche, à peine conscientes les unes des autres. Percy sent plus qu'il ne voit Olivier entrer dans la salle. Il porte un enfant. Colin Crivey. Le gamin à l'appareil photo. Il le pose délicatement sur le sol, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller, puis reste un moment debout à le regarder. Quand il tourne la tête, c'est pour voir Fred. Il échange un long regard avec Percy avant de repartir. Alors, Percy pose tout doucement la tête de son frère, et se relève lentement, soutenu par Charlie, tandis que le reste de la famille accourt vers eux.  


  
_Et à l'heure dite, ils se retrouvaient devant l'entrée du Ministère. Les semaines suivantes, Olivier se rendit plusieurs fois à l'appartement, pour boire thé sur thé, discuter de tout et de rien, et repartir en s'excusant à des heures indécentes. Un jour, ils évoquèrent l'épisode de la volière, lors de leur sixième année._  
_\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, affirma Percy dans un rire forcé._  
_Olivier lui lança un regard sceptique. Evidemment, c'était faux. Mais comme aucun n'avait oublié les semaines de silence glacial qui avaient suivi à l'époque, on en resta là. Bientôt Olivier se leva de sa chaise. « Bon. À la prochaine ? »_  
_Percy le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et, quand Olivier commença à disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir :_  
_\- Tu... peux rester dormir ici, si tu préfères._

  
  
Quelques jours après l'enterrement, on frappe à la porte du Terrier. C'est sans doute Hermione, se dit Percy, elle a promis à Ron qu'elle passerait avant de partir retrouver ses parents. Il sort de sa chambre qu'il a du mal a quitter depuis que Fred est... Enfin. De l'escalier il entend sa mère qui ouvre et la voix du visiteur, qui n'est certainement pas Hermione.  
\- Désolé de ne pas être venu... J'étais à l'enterrement de Colin Crivey...  
C'est Olivier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Percy retient son souffle et continue d'écouter sa mère qui peine à garder une contenance.  
\- Sa famille a du apprécier... affirme-t-elle dans une tentative de sourire.  
\- Pas sûr, répond Olivier pour lui-même. Je crois que Dennis me déteste...  
Il hésite un peu avant de reprendre, d'une voix aussi mal assurée que celle de Molly.  
\- Enfin... je ne suis pas venu pour... Je... Fred était... Mes condoléances.  
Percy entend sa mère fondre en larmes. Elle n'a pas du pouvoir se retenir, pense-t-il. Et effectivement, quand il arrive dans l'entrée, il trouve sa mère dans les bras d'Olivier, lui-même au bord des larmes, et un peu gêné par la réaction de Mrs Weasley.  
\- Bonjour Percy, dit-il doucement.  
Percy répond d'un signe de tête et s'approche pour prendre sa mère par les épaules. « Maman, ça va aller... lâche Olivier s'il te plait. Tout va bien... »  
Et Olivier voit Mrs Weasley se blottir comme une petite enfant contre son fils. Puis Ron la prend lui-même dans ses bras. Bientôt le reste de la famille arrive, alerté par les pleurs. Harry Potter est là, aussi, au bras de Ginny, ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui semble être la compagne de Bill. Charlie  arrive à son tour, il soutient Georges. Ils forment un ensemble étrange, tous unis par la même douleur, plus attentifs à la peine des autres qu'à leur sienne propre. Olivier se sent horriblement déplacé dans ce tableau, terriblement ému aussi. Mais Mr Weasley, après quelques instants sans l'avoir remarqué, lui lance un regard grave. « Merci ». Le reste de la maisonnée semble alors se souvenir de sa présence, et Mrs Wealsey se tourne vers lui.  
  
« Tu resteras bien pour dîner ? »  
  
Ron échange avec Harry un sourire complice : la politesse de Molly, alors que Percy lève les yeux au plafond. Olivier s'apprête à refuser mais il croise le regard de Ginny, qui semble le supplier de rester.  
\- Volontiers.  
\- Tu te rappelles de la maison ? enchaîne Percy sans laisser aux autres le temps de donner leur avis.  
Et il entraîne Olivier dans l'escalier.  
\- Pourquoi t'es là, demande-t-il un peu agressivement quand il est sûr qu'on ne peut pas les entendre.  
\- Fred était un de mes amis, figure-toi, répond Olivier, comme Georges, et aussi Charlie. Alors... C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Désolé de rester, si c'est ça qui te gêne. Je n'aurait pas accepté, mais... Enfin, j'ai eu l'impression que ta soeur voulait que je reste.  
Percy se sent soudain très stupide. Il pensait qu'Olivier était venu uniquement pour lui. Il devrait être soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.  
\- Ginny n'est pas à l'aise à la maison, répond-il, qui le serait, pas vrai ? Mais elle c'est différent. On reste entre nous depuis... On ne voit personne, et... elle ne supporte pas. Elle est en colère contre nous, contre maman, surtout. C'est sa façon de réagir à la mort de Fred, j'imagine. Avec Charlie, on essaye de lui parler, mais... Bref, je crois que ça lui fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de l'extérieur.  
\- Et toi ? demande Olivier  
\- Oh, je... commence Percy en évitant de croiser son regard. Je ne sais pas. Ça va, j'imagine.  
Olivier n'en croit pas un mot, mais il s'en contente.  
\- Tu veux qu'on redescende avec les autres ?  
  
Une chape de plomb semble avoir remplacé le plafond de la salle à manger. Ron et Charlie tentent de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, sans résultat. Olivier les aiderait bien, mais la seule chose qu'il a en commun avec les Weasley, c'est le Quidditch, et Fred était batteur, alors... Bill parle de son départ prochain, de la naissance de la petite Victoire, qui ne devrait pas tarder. C'est le seul sujet qui fasse sourire un peu Molly, apparemment. Mais il n'y a plus grand chose à en dire, et la table redevient très vite silencieuse. Ginny se met à poser des questions à Olivier, sur sa vie, son travail, s'il a une petite amie... Elle parle très vite, avec un enthousiasme suspect, provocateur, presque. Mr Weasley lui demande d'arrêter, voyons, Ginny, ce n'est pas le moment, et la jeune fille détourne le regard, visiblement vexée.  
  
Olivier n'est pas mécontent que le dessert se termine. Molly s'empresse de rejoindre la cuisine pour la vaisselle, suivie par Bill, Fleur et Ron. Ginny monte dans sa chambre après avoir chaleureusement salué l'invité, suivie par Harry. Georges aussi est monté, et Percy est en grande discussion avec son père.  
\- Je peux te parler ?  
C'est Charlie. Olivier accepte et le suit dans le jardin où la lumière commence à baisser.  
\- Merci d'être venu, commence Charlie, ça ne s'est peut-être pas vu, mais on était tous contents que tu reste un peu..  
\- Vraiment ? fait Olivier qui a plus l'impression d'avoir ravivé la plaie.  
\- Oui, dit Charlie en souriant, tu n'as pas idée. Je me demandais aussi... Percy et toi, vous étiez amis, à Poudlard, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais on s'est... perdus de vue depuis.  
\- Oh.  
\- Pourquoi ? demande Olivier, essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé.  
\- Et bien... J'aurais aimé savoir comment il allait. Je veux dire, mes frères et moi... Même Papa, on l'a tous détesté quand il a préféré écouter le Ministère. Enfin moi... jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, j'étais en Roumanie. Avec la mort de Fred, on en n'a pas parlé. On voit tous qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour nous, pour maman, mais... Il ne nous parle pas. Je pense... qu'il a besoin d'aide, et... Je suis assez mal placé pour ça. Peut-être que toi tu pourrais le faire. Vous avez l'air de toujours bien vous entendre.  
Olivier hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'a pas une fois adressé la parole à Percy pendant le repas. Mais il se sent soulagé. Il avait peur, en se rendant au Terrier, de se faire jeter dehors, comme l'an dernier à l'appartement. Et Percy semble au moins tolérer sa présence.  
\- J'essaierai de lui parler, promit-il.  
\- Merci.  
  
Son départ est aussi poignant que son arrivée. Molly serre ses deux mains dans les siennes si fort qu'il croit ne pas pouvoir les enlever. Arthur le salue en silence, Ron promet d'aller voir un de ses matchs, Fleur l'embrasse sur les deux joues, il reçoit une accolade de son ancien capitaine et Percy accepte la poignée de main qu'il lui offre.  
Il part plus serein qu'il n'a été depuis longtemps.

 

* * *

 

  
  
« C'est moi.  
\- Entre. »  
  
Olivier s'assoit à la petite table de la cuisine, et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Rien n'a vraiment changé, ici, malgré la guerre. Deux mois que Fred est mort, Percy est reparti vivre à Londres, il passe souvent au Terrier, bien sûr. C'est là qu'il a croisé Olivier ces derniers temps. La dernière fois, il lui a proposé qu'ils se retrouvent ici, pour changer.  
  
\- Comment ça se passe, ton équipe ?  
\- Plutôt bien. Mon capitaine m'a dit il y a une semaine que si je continuais comme ça, je pourrais me retrouver dans l'équipe fixe dans moins d'un an.  
\- Te connaissant ça sera plutôt dans trois mois.  
  
Olivier sourit. L'odeur du thé se répand peu à peu dans la pièce alors que Percy le verse dans les tasses.  
  
\- Et au Ministère ?  
\- Ça va mal, répond Percy avec lucidité. Ils sont en plein nettoyage. On est tous suspects, sauf les membres de l'Ordre, et encore. Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Les aurors n'ont pas confiance en moi, mais mon père m'a engagé dans son département, il s'est porté garant de ma fiabilité. Sans lui je serai au chômage, probablement...  
  
Ils boivent leur thé lentement, sans se regarder.  
  
\- Quand tu es venu au Terrier, juste après l'enterrement, reprend Percy qui fixe obstinément sa tasse, j'ai pensé... J'ai cru que tu venais me voir moi, et... Je me voyais déjà en train de te jeter dehors. Parce que je t'en voulais tellement. D'être parti, revenu, encore parti. J'avais déjà réfléchi à ce que je te dirais. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu venais pour ma famille, pour Fred, j'ai... J'étais déçu. Honnêtement, tu pouvais me demander ce que tu veux, je n'aurais rien pu te refuser. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser...  
  
Olivier relève la tête. C'est son tour de parler, il le sent. Mais c'est difficile.  
\- Ce soir là, commence-t-il incertain, Charlie m'a parlé de toi. Il s'inquiètent tous, tu sais. Je me suis toujours senti de trop, à côté de toi. Pas à la hauteur. Il y a un an, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu t'étais lassé... Et je t'ai vu avec ta famille, l'air si petit, et en même temps, quand tu as pris ta mère dans tes bras... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux de toi qu'à ce moment précis. Et surtout, je savais ce que je voulais, clairement, pour la première fois. Alors quand Charlie m'a demandé de prendre soin son frère, j'ai accepté.  
  
Percy est plus rouge qu'un poivron trop mûr. Olivier en rirait bien, s'il n'était pas si embarrassé lui-même.  
  
\- Tu te loges au Chaudron Baveur, je crois, tente Percy.  
\- Mm, répond Olivier qui n'en mène pas plus large.  
\- Les chambres sont chères là-bas, il me semble.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu pourrais vivre ici, si tu veux...  
  
Leurs regards se croisent. Toute trace de timidité a disparu, reste un sourire, entre la connivence et la niaiserie la plus complète.  
  
\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Mel est un OC de MirandaFauconnette, qui a bien vite fait plus ou moins partie de mon headcanon (nous avions de passionnantes discussions sur le canon de Harry Potter à l'époque). On peut la retrouver avec sa progéniture (et son époux !) dans Cognatus, une fanfiction qui malheureusement n'est plus disponible (Poudlard.org ne fonctionne plus et elle est illisible sur harrypotterfanfiction)
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6268840/MirandaFauconnette


End file.
